The invention relates to a wall-mounted collapsible chair. More particularly it relates to chairs of the general type adapted for periodic use in areas of limited space, which may be collapsed to clear space so that the seat or support structures do not obstruct movement.
Wall-mounted, fold-down chairs are well known in the prior art. Such chairs have found use both in stationary and movable dwelling structures such as trains, hospitals, washrooms and other facilities where free space can be limited.